


Of Alcohol and Teddy Bears

by Llealynarisia (SJ_Reneau)



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Reneau/pseuds/Llealynarisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evil agent and a space ranger walk into a bar....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Alcohol and Teddy Bears

“…Er, Warp? You alright, buddy?”

“Yeah, I’m a’ight. I’m, I’m doin’ grea’. Why?”

“Oh, it just looks to me like you’re trying to run this bar out of business. What is that, your seventh Astro Blaster?”

“No! It’sh my…uh…one, two, three….”

“There’s _six_ empty glasses on the bar in front of you, plus the _one_ half-full one in your hand, which makes _seven._ You do realize how much alcohol is in each of those drinks, right?”

“Sho? An’ beshi’es, you got i’ wrong. It’s _obioushy_ shix anna half. Git yer math righ’.”

“Oi…six and a half, seven, either way it’s _obvious_ you’ve had enough for now. Just come on. I’ll let you stay at my place for the night.”

”..Hey, Ty?”

“Yes?”

“Anyone ever tell you how…how huggable you look?”

“…What?”

“Yeah…like, ya make someone jus’ wanna come up an’ hug ya. Like a teddy bear.”

“…Yep, you’ve definitely had enough to drink. Now just follow me and try not to—ACK!”

“Heee~”

“Warp, cosmos forsake it, I am NOT a teddy bear! Put me down!”

“Ah, shaddup an’ lemme cuddle ya.”


End file.
